Don't Cry
by Yahiko Kuroba
Summary: ulang tahun kaito kuroba, berubah menjadi hari kematian konosuke jii? lalu dengan kemunculan sera masumi, hubungan aoko dan kaito mulai menjauh? -ONESHOT- mind to RnR?


halo, yahiko disini._. ini fic pertama saya, banyak **typo**, **EYD** gak beraturan, dan **bahasa** kurang memuaskan

fic detective conan ini sebenarnya sudah lama saya pikrikan, tapi entah kenapa hasil akhirnya tak pernah memuaskan~

so, enjoy it~

.

.

Aokoxkaito (sera?)  
>Genre : romance, sad<p>

-**flashback**- (first meet, kaito and aoko)

_"Namaku kuroba kaito, salam kenal..."_

-**school-21juni-**

Hari ini_kaito kuroba_ berulangtahun, dengan ide yang diberikan _aoko nakamori,_ teman sejak kecilnya itu, ia merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 18. Rencananya, akan di rayakan setelah pulang sekolah, pukul 17:30. Tapi ditengah acara pesta tersebut, _nona chikage_ a.k.a ibu sang kaito kuroba, menemukan kabar buruk. Yaitu _kakek jii_, asisten_toichi kuroba_ saat menjadi kaito kid, meninggal dunia. Mendengar hal itu, kaito yang sedang bersenang-senang di pesta ulangtahunnya itu segera menuju ke rumah sakit. Mencari-cari kakek jii yg sudah di anggapnya sebagai pamannya sendiri. Tapi tanpa kaito sadari, aoko mengikutinya sampai ke rumah sakit. Sampai disana, ia terlambat, paman jii sudah tiada. Di samping kasur yang ditempati paman jii, terihat satu orang wanita dewasa dan satu orang gadis remaja. Wanita itu adalah chikage. Dan yang satunya lagi, gadis smu yang statusnya adalah keponakan dari jii, _sera masumi_.

"Salam kenal, kaito-kun dan aoko-chan"

Sera yang seharusnya tinggal di rumah pamannya itu sudah tak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Atas izin dari chikage, sera dipersilahkan menginap di rumahnya sampai ia menemukan rumah baru. Lalu sera juga dipindahkan sekolahnya ke smu yang sama dengan kaito dan aoko.

_"Sungguh ulangtahun yang tidak diberkahi"_

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, chikage ditugaskan keluar kota selama dua minggu dan terpaksa meninggalkan kaito berdua dengan sera. Mendengar hal itu, aoko khawatir dengan prilaku mereka. Akankah kaito dan sera baik-baik saja tanpa melakukan apapun yang berbahaya? Akako-chan berusaha menghibur aoko. Dan di hari ketiga sejak kepergian chikage ke luar kota, aoko mengunjungi rumah kaito karena khawatir. Tapi begitu aoko sampai di rumah kaito, ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak layak dilihat. Ia melihat kaito yang sedang memeluk sera. Melihat hal itu, aoko tanpa pikir panjang langsung meninggalkan rumah kuroba. Kaito berusaha mengejar aoko, tapi kakinya cedera karena kejadian itu. Kejadian yang sebenarnya...

-**flashback**-

sera sedang ingin mengambil kaset dvd, lalu ia terjatuh. Kaito yang melihatnya refleks menangkapnya. Dan setelah itu, aoko datang dengan muka polosnya tanpa mengetahui apapun.

**-end of flashback-**

**-school-**

Besoknya Aoko tidak masuk sekolah, entah mengapa. Lalu Akako yang menyadari keanehan di wajah sang kaito, menanyakan hal tersebut. Kaito menjelaskan dengan suka rela. Tapi saguru yang mendengar dengan tidak sengaja, langsung menanyakan kejadian selanjutnya pada sera. Mengetahui hal itu, saguru yang sebenarnya selama ini bingung antara perasaan sukanya pada akako dan rasa sukanya pada aoko, menghampiri aoko ke rumahnya. Tapi aoko tidak ada dirumah. Dan saguru kembali ke rumahnya dengan hati kecewa.

**-besoknya-**

Aoko kembali masuk sekolah. Tapi ia jadi tak banyak bicara. Kaito mencoba mendekati aoko, dan tetap merasa bersalah. Akako memanggil aoko ke atas atap. Membicarakan kejadian sebenarnya tentang yang kemarin. Aoko percaya, dan ia memaafkan kaito. Tapi... Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.  
>Kali ini, bukan salah paham atau apa, tapi memang perasaan sera yang telah berubah pada kaito kuroba. Perasaan biasa saja yg seperti teman, telah berubah menjadi perasaan suka seorang gadis pada lelaki<p>

"_Aoko.._"

Sera memanggil aoko ke atap. Lalu ia berkata sesuatu tentang perasaanya pada kaito. "Aoko-chan. Apakah kau menyukai kuroba-kun?" Aoko yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja tak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi... sera dapat melihat perasaan aoko yang sebenarnya, dan juga perasaan lelaki yang dicintainya. Sera ingin menyerah. Ingin menyerah pada perasaannya yang tidak akan terbalas itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa...  
>Hari-hari telah berlalu, perasaan cinta sera pada kaito makin mendalam, apalagi mereka tinggal satu atap. Aoko yang berusaha seceria mungkin di sekolah, terlihat sangat memaksakan diri di mata sera.<p>

_"Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.."_

_._

_._

Hari selanjutnya, sera ingin bicara berdua dengan kaito. "Kaito-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu pada aoko-chan?" Tentu kaito menolak untuk mengakui perasaannya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, sera mengetahui kebohongannya. Di sekolah, aoko menjadi jarang sekali berbicara dengan kaito. Sera yang melihat hal itu cemas, apa karenanya hubungan mereka menjauh? Apa karena dirinya menganggu mereka? Hari itu juga, aoko menghampiri kaito ke rumahnya. Melihat kaito dan sera hanya berduaan dirumah, membuat hati aoko sakit. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi di tengah jalan, sera menghentikan langkah aoko. "Aoko-chan, jangan salah paham, aku mohon"

-  
>"Aku tidak salah paham, sera"<p>

Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka...  
>TIIIN-TIIN!<br>"AOKO-CHAAN!"

Sera melompat ke hadapan mobil yang hendak menabrak aoko. Dan sera lah yang tertabrak. Aoko yang kebingungan segera mengangkut sera ke pinggir jalan, dan berlari menuju rumah kaito yang tidak jauh dari situ untuk memanggil bantuan. Sera pun berhasil di bawa ke rumah sakit, dan di operasi. Tapi, jantung sera yang lemah sedari dulu, menghambat pengoperasian.

* * *

><p>-<strong>dua jam berlalu-<strong>

Sera tidak juga sadar dari koma-nya. Aoko yang menanyakan keadaan sera pada sang dokter, memutuskan untuk menolong sera.

Aoko dan kaito akhirnya berkeliling rumah sakit, tempat tinggalnya, dan mencari jantung sehat yang siap dan rela untuk di donorkan.  
>Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu, bagi orang-orang, jantung adalah organ terberat untuk di berikan pada orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Tapi di tengah perjalanan...<br>Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawa aoko, atau hanya kebetulan yang mengerikan? Ya.. Aoko tertabrak mobil. Kaito yang ada di sana, segera membawa aoko yang sudah kepayahan itu ke rumah sakit tempat sera di rawat.

**-beberapa jam kemudian**-

_"Ka-kaito..?"_  
>Aoko telah sadarkan diri. Tapi kepalanya mengalami cedera yang hebat. Dan kondisi aoko pun parah, entah sekancang apa mobil itu menabraknya...<br>Kaito menjaga aoko selama berjam-jam, sampai aoko sadar. Lalu aoko mengatakan maaf, atas perbuatannya selama ini.  
>Tapi aoko menyuruh kaito pergi sebentar, karena aoko ingin bicara pada dokter yg menangani sera.<p>

-  
>"Jantungku sehat"<br>"Kau yakin nak?"  
>"Tentu saja, demi menolong temanku"<br>"Tapi... Nyawamu.."  
>"Aku siap"<br>"Ah, baiklah kuserahkan padamu, 3 hari lagi, bersiaplah"

.

.

"Aoko? Kau bicara apa?"  
>"Aku akan menolong sera, kaito"<br>"A-apa maksudmu?"  
>"Menggantikannya menghadapi <em>dewa maut..<em>"  
>"Apa kau gila? Hentikan itu!"<br>"Tidak kaito, karena yg seharusnya mati adalah aku, kalau saja ia tak menolongku.."

Dengan tatapan enggan kaito menatap aoko, melihatnya berjalan semakin jauh dari kaito.. Kaito ingin menghalangnya untuk operasi, tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan aoko dan kaito tak berhak ikut campur.

**- tanggal 4 juli-**

Kurang lebih dua minggu setalah bencana... Tepatnya, setalah ulang tahun seorang kaito kuroba, aoko nakamori terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda bernama kuroba kaito sedang menemaninya dengan setia di pinggir tempat tidur...

"Kaito.."  
>"Biarkan aku menemanimu aoko.. Biarkan aku bersamamu di saat terakhir ini.."<p>

Kaito mengeluarkan bulir- bulir airmata dari kedua bola mata violetnya.. Menangisi orang yang dicintainya yang akan pergi selamanya.. Aoko pun mengeluarkan sedikit airmata, menatap lembut orang yang juga dicintainya itu. Tapi ketika sang dokter datang, semuanya buyar. Aoko harus segera menuju ruang operasi, dan itu tandanya, nyawanya beberapa detik lagi akan hilang... _Sebentar lagi..._

Kaito mengikuti dokter dan suster yang menuntun aoko pergi ke ruang operasi, di saat-saat terakhir aoko akan memasuki ajalnya, aoko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kaito. Membuka mulutnya yang kecil secara perlahan, lalu tersenyum...

"Aku _mencintaimu_... Kaito"

Mendengar hal itu, kaito kuroba tidak bereaksi, atau tepatnya, tidak sadarkan diri, ia terlalu shock atas pengakuan cinta teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan mungkin ia terlalu senang mendengarnya. Aoko sudah masuk ke ruang operasi. Tapi tanpa disangka..

"_Aoko!_"

Panggil kaito dari luar ruang operasi, kaito masuk dengan paksa ke ruangan itu, menghampiri aoko, lalu menatap mata aoko lekat-lekat. Mendekatinya dan memeluknya..

-  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh.. Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini..."<p>

"Ka-kaito..?"

"Berjanjilah aoko, berjanjilah kau akan datang menjemputku saat ajalku tiba. Tunggulah aku disana. Teruslah awasi aku"

Aoko tersenyum, seperti tak ada lagi penderitaan di hatinya untuk melepas kepergian dirinya dari sisi kaito.

"Aku berjanji.."

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya itu, lalu mengeluarkan sepasang cincin.

"Aoko, menikahlah denganku sekarang"  
>"Ki-kita m-masih belum boleh me-nikah"<br>"Aku sudah 18 tahun, dan kau sudah 17 tahun, kita sudah memasuki umur yang di anjurkan"  
>"Ta-tapi kaito... aku tak bisa berada di sisimu lagi..."<br>"Suatu saat, kau akan kembali padaku.."

Setelah perjanjian aoko, Lalu kaito pun memasangkan cincin di jari manis aoko, sambil menangis. lalu mengucap janji manis mereka. Aoko meminta kaito berjanji sesuatu.. Tapi mungkin agak sulit untuk dilakukan

sekarang aoko sudah siap di operasi. Beberapa jam kemudian, chikage sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya, mengetahui bahwa aoko akan meninggal saat itu juga, chikage datang menyusul ke rumah sakit.

-**6jam kemudian-**

"Operasi sukses"  
>Sera yang terbaring di kasur dengan tak berdaya itu sudah sadar dari koma-nya.<p>

"Eh, kaito, apa yang ada di jarimu?"  
>"Oh? Ini, cincinku dengan aoko"<p>

Chikage dan sera yang mengetahui hal itu pun kaget. Tapi sera, merasa puas karena ia sudah rela melepaskan sang kaito kuroba... Melepasnya yang sudah menikahi aoko nakamori.

"Aoko.. Jangan lupakan janjimu"

"Tentunya aku juga tak akan melupakan janjiku padamu.."

**-flashback-**

"Kaito, aku ingin kau berjanji. Jangan pernah menangis, jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu padaku dari bawah sana. Tunjukkan kalau kau kuat walaupun aku tak bisa ada di sisimu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Tetaplah menjadi kaito kuroba yang kusukai.. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa mendampingimu"

**-end of flashback-**

"Akan selalu aku ingat, walaupun kau sudah tak ada disini.. Tapi cincin yang mengikat kita tak akan berubah. Tunggulah aku!"

_**FINISH~!**_

gimana? ancur kan? banyak typo dan EYD gak beraturan? huahahaha, maklumi ya

dan terimakasih pada teman saya, ovi, karena sudah membantu saya mengisi alur cerita yang saya gak dapat^^

kata-kata terakir, review ya kawan~

arigatou~


End file.
